Six Times Poseidon Visited FR
by NoraHalliwell
Summary: Traduction: par six fois, Poséidon a veillé sur son fils pendant son enfance - après tout, il voulait juste vérifier qu'il était en sûreté.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! Voilà donc ma première histoire. Une traduction en vérité de six time poseidon visited de alwaysuptonogood qui m'a beaucoup plus, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Chapitre 1 : Première visite

La première fois que Poséidon a rendu visite à son fils, il avait à peine huit mois.

Sally Jackson tenait son bébé, souriait quand les coins de sa bouche descendirent dans son sommeil. Il était adorable. Elle chassa quelques uns de ses cheveux noirs de ses yeux. Il avait grandit comme une trainée de poudre. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il s'agita dans son sommeil. Il semblait si normal.

Mais il était tout le contraire.

Un demi-dieu. Un fils de Poséidon. Destiné à de grande chose, avait-il dit…

On frappa à la porte, ce qui la tira de ses pensées. L'inquiétude s'est emparée d'elle comme elle le faisait toujours. L'inquiétude guidait sa folie. Et son fils n'avait pas encore un an. Doucement, elle se tourna pour se lever, tenant toujours son bébé. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Personne ne pourrait lui enlever son enfant.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle rencontra un visage familier. Il semblait presque timide et elle cligna des paupières. Fortement. Devenait-elle folle ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait en aucune façon se tenir juste là, devant elle. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il était parti après tout. Elle cligna à nouveau des paupières. Et encore. Et encore. Elle cligna plusieurs fois, essayant de s'assurer qu'il se tenait vraiment là, juste devant elle. Le souffle de Sally s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand elle se força enfin à prononcer quelques mots.

« Poséidon… » dit-elle, le souffle court, encore complètement choquée.

« Bonjour, Sally, dit-il distinctement. Aussi calme, aussi beau, aussi bon que toujours. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Elle remarqua que son regard allait d'elle à l'enfant qu'elle tenait dan ses bras. Sally resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour de Percy, même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas en danger. C'était son père. Il ne nuirait jamais à son propre fils.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Ne puis-je pas venir rendre visite à mon fils ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et charmante. Comme toujours, une voix s'éleva dans la tête de Sally. Cependant, elle sentit sa résolution s'effriter. Elle fit un pas sur le côté, permettant à Poséidon d'entrer à l'intérieur. Quand il l'eut fait, il referma la porte pour elle. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé du petit salon de l'appartement. Quand elle se tourna vers l'homme qu'elle avait aimé - et probablement aimerait toujours – désespérément, il regardait Percy les yeux plissés, songeurs.

« Ça faisait un moment, dit-elle laconiquement. Poséidon eut un rire semblable à un aboiement, son regard s'arracha de leur enfant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien, cependant.

« Je suis venu, commença-t-il finalement, pour vérifier que vous étiez en sécurité. Pour vérifier que vous étiez tous les deux en sécurité. »

Sally sentit son visage se décomposer. Cet homme lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais il n'était pas un homme, il était beaucoup plus. Et c'était pourquoi elle ne pouvait trop lui en vouloir.

« Comme tu peux le voir, nous allons bien, dit-elle en regardant son fils encore endormi. Elle lui caressa légèrement la joue et quand elle releva à nouveau les yeux, Poséidon était assis à côté d'elle, regardant son fils.

« Puis-je le tenir ? demanda-t-il, semblant étrangement mal assuré. Sally en aurait presque rit. Il était un Dieu. Il pouvait facilement la dominer, s'il le voulait. Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, en passant leur fils aussi doucement que possible dans ses bras. Il le prit et Sally fut violemment frappée par leur ressemblance à tous les deux. Elle se surprit à sourire. Comme elle désirait que tous les jours soient comme ça. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être le cas. Il était un dieu marin. Elle était une mortelle. Ce serait une erreur évidente. De plus, si Zeus ou Hadès découvrait… elle détestait penser à ce qui pourrait arriver. Deux choses étaient certaines : elle ne mettrait jamais Percy dans un avion. Elle ne l'emmènerait pas à Los Angeles, ou à peu près partout en Californie, juste au cas où.

Son fils n'irait pas en enfer.

Il le tint quelques instants. Peut-être pendant minute. Peut-être plus.

« Percy Jackson, dit-il doucement. Persée. »

Sally essaya de s'empêcher de dire ces prochains mots, mais elle ne put pas. Ils lui échappèrent.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Poséidon ne se fâcha pas, à sa grande surprise. Ni ne s'agaça. Il sourit simplement tristement, en lui rendant Percy. Il se leva, le visage soudain étrangement dénudé d'expression.

« Je dois partir, dit-il. Souviens-toi… il ne sera pas toujours en sûreté. »

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche quand il se dirigea vers la porte. Etait-ce cela ? Une petite visite. Et à peine quelques mots ? Percy méritait plus que cela. Bon sang, Sally méritait plus que cela. Enfin, elle réussit à prendre la parole.

« Je l'ai gardé en sécurité pendant six mois », a-t-elle lâché. Il se tourna vers elle, la regardant vaguement amusé.

« Tu as bien fait, dit-il tranquillement. Quant il atteignit la porte, il s'arrêta de nouveau, mais cette fois il ne tourna pas pour lui faire face. Sally se plaisait à penser que c'était trop douloureux pour lui. Mais peut-être prenait-elle juste ses désirs pour la réalité. Il était Poséidon. Il était sans cesse imprévisible.

« Si ça peut être une consolation, tu me manqueras toujours, Sally. »

Et puis, il est parti.

Verdict?


	2. seconde visite

Bonjour à tous! Je suis contente que cette fic plaise déjà aux lecteurs aussi bien français qu'anglais, à ma grande surprise. J'espère la traduire correctement et qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. Pour être tout à fait franche, je pensais faire d'un pierre deux coups en traduisant cette fic: m'entrainer à l'anglais et mettre cette histoire à la portée du lectorat français. Mais si seulement le deuxième objectif est atteint, je m'estimerais fière!

Comme softballgirl05 me le disait, ce serait génial que ait un outil de traduction bien qu'il soit vrai que rien ne vaut une traduction humaine.

Je me contenterais enfin de rappeler que l'original est de alwaysuptonogood avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Chapitre deux : seconde visite

Percy Jackson était âgé de trois ans et courait à travers l'appartement en riant.

Sally Jackson courait après lui, en riant aussi. C'était un rituel familier. Percy détestait l'heure du bain. Ce qui était ironique, supposait-elle, pour un garçon qui était le fils du Seigneur de la mer. Son sourire s'effaça un peu à cette pensée. Quand Percy s'arrêta enfin et tourna lentement vers elle son visage rouge et heureux, ce fut assez pour faire naître une lueur de fierté chez sa mère. Elle souleva son fils dans ses bras et il rit.

« Maman, non ! Pas de bain ! »

« Désolée, Percy, mais tu dois être propre. » dit-elle en riant, portant son fils dans le couloir et la salle de bains. Le plaçant dans la baignoire, elle se tourna vers les robinets. L'eau commença à affluer et Percy fronça le nez, ce qui fit encore plus rire Sally. Quand il y eut assez d'eau dans la baignoire, elle tourna les robinets et fit face à son fil, qui avait l'air différent tout à coup. Solennel, même. Mais il avait trois ans. Comment pourrait-il être solennel ?

« Maman… commença-t-il, mais Sally l'interrompit.

« C'est bon, Percy. Juste un bain rapide. Cinq minutes, puis tu pourras sortir. »

Son fils de trois ans avait encore l'air un peu perplexe, cependant. Sally soupira et se mit à lui laver les cheveux, mais après deux minutes à le frotter, elle s'arrêta.

« Percy, tu devrais rester immobile… »

« Non ! dit-il avec indignation. Non, non, non, non… »

Puis il y eut soudain un sifflement. L'eau commença à tourner dans un tourbillon miniature autour de lui. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et humides, accrochés à son front. Sally ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder avec horreur le tourbillon continuer de grossir. Quand il atteignit le cou de Percy, il sembla s'atténuer et retomba dans la baignoire, projeté de tous les côtés et sur le visage de Sally. Elle a juste cligné des paupières.

Percy laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

« L'heure du bain est finie maintenant, Percy », dit Sally en toute hâte, tirant rapidement son fils hors de la baignoire, l'enveloppant dans une serviette et regardant la lie de l'eau s'en aller par le trou de la baignoire.

Elle était terrifiée.

Tard dans la nuit, longtemps après que Percy se fut endormi, on frappa à la porte. Sally sut presque instinctivement qui c'était. Ce devait l'être...

Quand elle se jeta sur la porte ouverte, ses pensées furent confirmées. Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui sans y penser.

« Oh, mon dieu. J'ai eu si peur. Il est si jeune. »

Poséidon embrassa sa nuque, et quand elle le libéra – les joues rougies suite à ses actions irréfléchies – ils étaient debout dans l'appartement, la porte se referma. Elle essuya ses yeux à la hâte et le regarda une fois de plus. Il paraissait toujours le même.

« L'eau, commença-t-elle, ressentant le besoin d'expliquer son comportement irresponsable. « Il était… Tout était normal. Et puis l'eau à commencer à bouger et… et… »

Poséidon lui fit signe de se taire et hocha la tête.

« Je sais, j'ai vu. »

Elle ne demanda pas comment il voyait. Elle ne voulait même vraiment pas savoir comment il voyait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était incroyablement soulagée qu'il soit là.

« Il devra aller au Camp des Sangs Mêlés assez tôt. »

« Quoi ? demanda Sally, un instant distraite. Non ! »

Poséidon sembla considérer ce refus pendant une seconde avant de soupirer.

« Sally, il n'y a pas d'autre choix. »

Même son nom, sortit de sa bouche la faisait frissonner.

« Il a trois ans ! dit-elle. C'est encore un bébé ! Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je l'envoie… »

« Non, pas encore, dit gravement Poséidon. Mais un jour. »

Sally secoua la tête.

« Non, pas si je peux l'éviter. » Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle lui coupa simplement l'herbe sous le pied. Il s'agissait de son fils. Il ne l'éloignerait pas d'elle aussi simplement que cela. « Je lutte avec deux emplois par jour, tu sais. Juste pour nous garder cet appartement – sa voix tremblait un peu – et la seule chose qui me permet d'aller de l'avant, c'est Percy. Je ne peux pas tenir seule. Tu ne sais pas. Tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaît, tu n'as pas à payer le loyer ! »

Là, elle s'est interrompue. Si ça avait été un autre dieu, il y aurait eu toutes les chances que Sally Jackson serait morte sur le moment après avoir parlé – non, crié - sur le dieu avec autant d'irrespect. Mais Poséidon ne se fâcha pas. Il n'était pas comme Zeus, ou Hadès, ou tous les autres. Il était gentil. Et il l'aimait. Elle ravala ses larmes.

Elle ne se décomposerait pas, pour Percy.

« J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider plus, dit gravement Poséidon. Il avait l'air désolé. « Si les choses… »

« Je sais, dit rapidement Sally. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il est littéralement ma seule raison de travailler. »

Poséidon hocha la tête et se tourna vers la porte. Sally, une fois de plus, combattit ses larmes. Elle était stupide, honnêtement… Elle pleurait pour quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais être.

« Les choses comme celle-ci arrive toujours, a déclaré Poséidon. Il est mon fils. L'eau aura toujours des effets différents sur lui. Et tu fais un excellent travail avec lui. Mais un jour… Tu pourrais avoir à envisager… il pourrait venir pour… »

« Je sais, interrompit-elle à nouveau, sa voix plus forte. Je sais. »

« Adieu, Sally, » dit-il. Sally hocha la tête. Ses yeux la piquaient de nouveau. Poséidon se tourna vers la porte et Sally se détourna pour ne pas assister à son départ. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

Quand elle poussa la porte, elle ressentit ce soulèvement familier à le voir là – vivant, respirant et avec elle. Elle savait au fond que Poséidon avait raison. Un jour, elle devrait laisser son fils s'en aller. Chaque mère devait le faire, un jour. Mais il ne semblait pas juste qu'elle reçoive moins de temps avec lui qu'elle le méritait, pensait-elle.

En s'avançant, Sally chassa une mèche de cheveux noirs de son visage. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et elle lui prit la main pendant qu'il dormait.

Le lendemain matin le facteur délivra une simple enveloppe blanche. A l'intérieur, il y avait assez d'argent pour le loyer des trois prochains mois et deux cents dollars supplémentaires.

Les mains tremblantes, Sally la retourna pour voir l'adresse de l'expéditeur.

_600ème étage_

_L'empire State Building_.

J'avoue qu'en me relisant, certaines tournures me paraissaient étranges. J'espère pourtant que cela ne vous a pas trop dérangés. Ai-je quand même mérité un petit mot d'encouragement?

NoraHalliwell


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : troisième visite

A sept ans, Percy Jackson n'apprécia pas d'être qualifié de stupide.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir rencontré son nouveau beau-père, Percy avait sauté sur l'occasion de sortir pour la journée avec l'une des rares personnes qui ne l'appelait pas de façons offensives, l'un des rares garçons de son immeuble, Lenny Valentine, qui l'avait invité pour la journée. Pour aller à la piscine, toute la journée, sans ce stupide Gady – c'était le milieu du mois d'août et il faisait une chaleur étouffante à New York, une autre raison pour laquelle Percy avait supplié sa mère de lui permettre d'y aller.

De plus, il détestait vraiment, _vraiment_ Gaby-Pue-Grave.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il _était_ stupide, de toute façon. Il avait été diagnostiqué dyslexique il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Ce n'était pas de faute, si ? Quand il avait soulevé la question à sa mère, à l'heure du couché, elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ainsi, Percy s'était fait une promesse.

Persée Jackson n'était certainement PAS stupide.

Il aimait Lenny. Lenny s'était levé pour lui quand une des filles de l'école l'avait traité d' « abruti sans cervelle ». Non pas qu'il ait eu besoin d'aide, bien sûr. Percy l'avait poussée de sa chaise.

« Lenny, Percy, maintenant ne courrez pas si loin ! », dit la mère de Lenny, une femme gentille bien que bizarre. Percy et Lenny hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. C'était une grande piscine d'extérieur bondée. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres endroits où aller.

Percy s'amusait à jouer avec Lenny, mais il jugea que Lenny n'était pas un train bon nageur. Percy n'était pas souvent allé à la piscine. Sa mère insistait sur le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça et Percy aurait préféré manger ses propres chaussettes que d'avoir à y aller avec Gaby-Pue-Grave. Il pensait que Gaby aurait juste coulé tant il était gros.

« Et ! Lenny ! Regarde ça ! » L'interpela Percy, debout à quelques mètres de la piscine.

« Percy ! Ne saute pas ! C'est la fin de la zone peu profonde ! » S'écria Lenny, le regard indéniablement consterné à cette pensée. Percy fronça le nez et regarda au fond de l'eau. Selon lui, il n'y avait rien à craindre. L'eau lui avait toujours semblé un endroit assez sûr.

C'est pourquoi Percy prit son élan et sauta dans la piscine.

Quand il est passé sous la surface, il ouvrit accidentellement la bouche. Il s'était attendu à une drôle de sensation, celle de l'eau l'étouffant momentanément, mais elle ne vint pas. Percy eut un sourire. C'était génial et il décida qu'il aimait vraiment, vraiment la natation. Il se retourna, voyant des douzaines de paires de pieds marteler la piscine. Il se tira brusquement de la trajectoire de la jambe d'une femme qui était venue dangereusement près de sa poitrine. Il regarda autour de lui, se sentant vaguement amusé quand il vit un autre enfant sauter à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Mais il devait bien avoir cinq ans - si ce n'était plus - de plus que Percy. Ses yeux étaient plissés et il se pinçait le nez.

_Il est bête_, pensa Percy. _Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il n'en a pas _besoin !

Secouant la tête d'exaspération, il déplia les jambes pour se propulser vers le haut, sa tête perça la surface de l'eau. Il fit presque un bond d'un mètre lorsqu'il vit la mère de Lenny regarder vers lui, effarée.

« Percy ! cria-t-elle presque. Est-ce que ça va ? Vous êtes resté là-dedans plus de deux minutes ! Allez, sortez ! Que quelqu'un l'aide à sortir ! »

Pour une étrange raison, il y eut beaucoup d'agitation. Percy n'aimait pas cette soudaine attention.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire une ambulance ? demanda-t-il confus. Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une ambulance. Il ne m'est rien arrivé. »

« Tu es resté au fond plus d'une minute ! »

Pour Percy, l'agitation de ces gens n'avait aucun sens. Enfin, un maître nageur rejoignit Percy, l'examina (ce qui était inutile d'après Percy) et quand il eut terminé, il commença à parler avec la mère de Lenny. Percy ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de son nom. Christine ? Charlotte ? Clara ? Chl… ?

« Est-ce que ça va, petit ? » demanda une voix profonde. Elle fit sursauter Percy qui resserra sa serviette autour de ses épaules et se retourna. Malgré la chaleur, il tremblait un peu. Lenny l'avait clairement abandonné. Il semblait trop gêné, ou peut-être effrayé, pour ne serait-ce que lui parler. Quand Percy se retourna, il vit un homme de haute taille avec une chemise hawaïenne et un short qui le regardait avec curiosité. Percy ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais il lui semblait étrangement familier. Ses yeux se plissèrent de curiosité alors qu'il regardait l'homme de haut en bas.

« Je vais bien », dit prudemment Percy. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde fait tant d'histoire. Je ne faisais que nager. »

Pour une raison quelconque, l'homme lui sourit. Il avait des rides autour de ses yeux plissés quand il le faisait. C'était comme s'il souriait beaucoup.

« Je vous connais ? laissa échapper Percy. Parce que vous me semblez familier, monsieur. »

L'homme se raidit un instant avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête. Percy remarqua que son sourire avait disparu. Il était difficile d'imaginer l'homme en train de sourire à présent. En fait, il semblait assez effrayant.

« Non, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Oh, dit Percy - il s'agita pendant une seconde - Alors je ne devrais pas vous parler, parce que ma maman me dit de ne jamais parler aux inconnus. » Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter : « Désolé ».

L'homme se mit à rire doucement. Percy nota que son sourire était de retour.

« Une maman intelligente que tu as là, évidemment. »

« Ouais, dit fièrement Percy. Elle est impressionnante. Sauf qu'elle est mariée à un autre idiot, parce que mon papa ne vit pas avec nous. » Il rougit. Sa mère ne serait pas contente si elle l'avait entendu décrire Gaby comme cela. Ca sembla déplaire à l'homme de nouveau, mais alors, Percy remarqua que les yeux de l'homme étaient tournés vers autre chose. Il se retourna et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir deux hommes, debout près d'un arbre. L'un d'eux trébucha hors de l'ombre pendant une seconde et Percy aurait juré qu'il avait un visage de squelette.

Oh, il était stupide. Peut-être que Percy Jackson était vraiment un idiot, peu importe que sa maman insistait presque tout les soirs quand il lui disait que son insécurité à l'école empirait chaque jour. C'était comme s'ils aimaient dire Percy qu'il était idiot et stupide… Un enfant avait appelé Percy « retardé », un jour. Percy avait répondu en lui lançant son crayon au visage. Il avait été privé de récréation ce jour-là.

Percy se tourna vers l'homme, qui semblait troublé tout à coup.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il nerveusement. Vous connaissez ces gens ? »

Il n'avait que sept ans mais Percy Jackson pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Euh… Monsieur ? »

Mais alors, l'homme se pencha soudain vers lui et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Percy, le surprenant tellement qu'il ne put pas courir. Il n'allait pas l'enlever, si ?

« Non, dit une voix dans la tête de Percy. Il était en sécurité. Il était… »

Alors l'homme parla.

« Je dois y aller. Mais, Percy, s'il te plaît, retourne juste rejoindre ton ami et sa mère. Rentre chez toi le plus vite possible et… et restes-y. Avec ta mère. »

Percy ouvrit la bouche, mais l'homme partit, courant sur les côtés de la piscine. Plusieurs personnes le regardèrent curieusement, y compris la maman de Lenny et le maître nageur.

« Hé ! Monsieur ! Quel est votre nom ? »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Complètement confus, Percy remit sa serviette et descendit son t-shirt. Quand il regarda l'endroit où s'étaient tenus les deux hommes et où l'homme avait couru, il n'y en avait aucun des trois. Tous les trois avaient disparu.

Comment l'homme avait-il connu son nom, de toute façon ?

Plus tard ce soir là. Quand Percy raconta à sa maman ce qui s'était passé, elle sut tout de suite, bien sûr, qui était ce « mystérieux homme ». Mais pour Percy, elle agit juste comme si elle était confuse, comme il devait surement se sentir. En soupirant, elle quitta ensuite la chambre avec son t-shirt et son maillot de bain pour les mettre au lavage. Mais au moment où elle allait les mettre dans le tambour de la machine, un morceau de papier tomba de la poche.

Elle reconnut l'écriture. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas la reconnaître ?

Sally lut la note mille fois. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'avait mémorisée et se traina finalement jusqu'à son lit, soucieuse de l'avenir de son fils, et eut un sentiment de répulsion habituel lorsque Gaby passa son bras autour d'elle.

_Ils vont commencer bientôt. Je ne pourrais pas toujours être là pour les arrêter. Envisage le Camp des Sang-Mêlés. Il ne sera pas toujours en sécurité ici. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais comment me contacter. _

Je sais, ça ne fait pas 24 heures que j'ai publié mais je tenais absolument à poster un chapitre aujourd'hui avant de me mettre à mes révisons. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

A demain, NH.


	4. quatrième visite

Chapitre 4 : Quatrième visite

« Je peux aller nager maintenant ? S'il te plaît, maman ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… ? »

Sally eut un rire devant l'expression si impatiente sur le visage de son fils de huit ans. Il était rayonnant devant elle, une étincelle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien dans ses yeux verts. Elle résista à l'envie de le serrer pour l'embrasser et de ne jamais le laisser partir, ce qu'honnêtement, elle aurait aimé faire de lui la plupart des jours.

Ce serait bien de l'envelopper dans un cocon rembourré de laine et de barbe à papa.

« Non, Percy. Il est tard et il fait sombre. »

« Mais, maman… Nous sommes en vacances ! »

Difficilement, pensa-t-elle tristement. Elle aurait aimé emmener Percy plus loin un jour. Quelque part de plus exotique. Mais mettre Percy dans un avion, ce serait pratiquement du suicide. Zeus aimerait qu'il ait une mort rapide.

« Je sais, Percé, mais l'heure du coucher est largement passée. »

Il montra à Sally un visage de chiot innocent et elle sentit ses résistances s'effondrer. Il ressemblait tellement à son père que c'en était incroyable par moment. Parfois, ça lui faisait mal de constater à quel point ils étaient semblables.

« D'accord, très bien, on peut aller se promener sur la plage… mais pas nager, Percy ! Je te préviens ! Demain, d'accord ? »

Il ne protesta pas. Il était très content de cette proposition. Ils sortirent tous les deux dehors, le temps était légèrement plus frais que d'habitude. Sally frissonna et serra son gilet autour d'elle. Elle suivit son fils presque sautillant hors de la cabine et le long de la plage. Il y avait un silence total, seulement troublé par le fracas des vagues. Cette plage comptait beaucoup pour elle. C'était ici…

Elle rejeta ces pensées. Ce n'était pas habile de penser à ces choses.

Parce qu'elle était encore plus préoccupée par la sécurité de Percy, récemment… trop de choses étranges s'étaient passées. Il avait été expulsé de sa dernière école. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, après cet été, il devrait aller dans un pensionnat. Mais pas _trop_ loin. Elle était trop égoïste pour le laisser aller trop loin.

« Hé, maman ! » l'appela soudain Percy, la tirant un peu hors de sa transe. Elle le faisait trop souvent. Sally se tourna vers son fils, qui était debout au bord de l'eau, l'air intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Percy ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui saisit la main, se trainant vers lui. Quand elle fut à ses côtés, il désigna les vagues qui clapotaient à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta-t-elle à nouveau, un peu nerveuse. Il montra l'eau avec plus d'insistance, les yeux grands, innocents et intéressés. « Maman, regarde ! s'écria-t-il. Regarde, tu vois une femme ? Là ? »

« Non, dit Sally, choquée, avant de réaliser. Poséidon. « Percy, pouvez-vous voir un homme là, aussi ? » ajouta-t-elle, se penchant. Elle ne pouvait rien voir. Elle était juste une mortelle ordinaire. Purement mortelle, cent pour cent _humaine_.

Les yeux de Percy se rétrécirent et il examina l'eau pendant une minute. Le regard de Sally allait de son fils à la mer avant qu'il ne soupire et ne dise quelque chose.

« Non, juste une femme. Mais… elle me sourit. – Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Percy fut confus. – Qui c'est, maman ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Rien, Percy, gémit-elle, en plaçant une main sur son épaule. Ses yeux restaient plissés et il gardait les yeux fixés sur l'eau. Enfin, il s'agenouilla, ses genoux faisant des bosses dans le sable, et il plongea une main dans l'eau. Quand Sally regarda, elle aurait juré avoir vu des ondes se déplacer sur des mètres dans l'eau de mer. Pour une fois, elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Et Percy n'avait pas imaginé cette femme. Poséidon était-il en train d'essayer de lui dire quelque chose ?

« Elle est partie, dit-il enfin, se relevant. Il regarda sa mère et vit l'inquiétude – et quelque chose d'autre – gravé sur son visage. « Pardon, maman. Je t'ai fait peur ? »

« Non, dit-elle, sa voix, cependant, tremblait un peu et était légèrement lointaine. Non, pas du tout, Percy… Tout va bien. Allons, il commence à faire frais. Nous devons rentrer. Il se fait tard et froid, Percy. »

En silence, ils retournèrent à la cabine. Percy continuait de jeter des regards en arrière, vers la mer, fronçant les sourcils, des rides apparaissant de temps en temps sur son front, de toute évidence il était dans une profonde réflexion. Sally le regardait curieusement, et une fois qu'ils furent de retour dans la cabine et que Percy fut allé au lit, Sally s'assit dans le salon de la cabine, buvant un café et lisant un des livres qu'elle avait apportés avec elle. Elle avait du convaincre Gaby de laisser Percy et elle venir et rester à la plage.

Après une heure ou deux, elle envisageait d'aller au lit, quand il y eut un craquement près de la porte.

Sally se figea, en restant calme. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles et son regard se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre où Percy se reposait. Doucement, elle se leva, posa son livre et son café et se dirigea vers la porte. Quoi ou qui que ce soit, elle ne les laisserait pas prendre Percy sans avoir dit son mot. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une menace, simplement une mortelle, mais elle pouvait essayer. Bon sang, elle _allait_ essayer.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle, en essayant de garder sa voix ferme et en ne réussissant qu'à moitié. A sa grande surprise, cela fut accueilli par un rire fantomatique. Un rire qu'elle reconnut. Poséidon sortit de l'ombre et son cœur continua à cogner.

« Sally. »

Elle ne dit rien, son cœur prêt à ralentir et à arrêter sa course. Quand il reprit finalement un rythme normal, elle leva les yeux pour regarder Poséidon. Il semblait toujours le même. Ne changerait-il _jamais_ ?

« Ne pouvais-tu pas frapper ? »

Il laissa un petit sourire éclairé son visage, mais aussi vite qu'il était apparut, il s'évanouit.

« Ils vont venir bientôt. »

« Sympa les salutations, murmura Sally. Mais je sais. »

Il y eut un silence pendant un certain temps avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de le briser.

« Percy a vu un visage aujourd'hui. Dans l'eau. Elle soupira. Il était si confus. »

« Je sais, » dit-il tranquillement.

Sally soupira encore, levant une main à son front.

« Je sais que tu as raison. Sally hocha la tête. Il va devoir aller au Camp des Sang-Mêlés finalement. Mais… je ne veux pas le laisser partir. »

« Je sais », répéta-t-il de nouveau. Sally hocha la tête et ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment. Les yeux de Poséidon parcoururent la cabine, se posant sur la porte qui conduisait à la chambre de Percy.

« Est-ce que tu veux le voir ? » Demanda Sally, suivant le regard de Poséidon. Il tourna le visage vers le sien, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et, finalement, il hocha la tête.

« Je ne devrais pas. Mais oui. »

Elle l'entraina dans la chambre du petit Percy, qui était recroquevillé sur le lit, les couvertures jetées au sol. Il était face à la porte, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Sally ne put s'empêcher de sourie quand elle le regarda. Poséidon passa devant elle et alla s'asseoir au bout du lit de Percy. Il regarda son fils endormi quelques instants (ou était-ce des minutes ? Encore une fois, Sally perdit le compte), et Sally ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement à cette vision. Poséidon tendit une main hésitante et écarta les cheveux du front de Percy. Le nez de Percy se plissa comme il le faisait toujours et il roula plus contre le mur.

Finalement, Poséidon dut partir. Sally n'essaya pas de le retenir et ne se fit pas d'illusions sur une nouvelle et prochaine visite. Il venait juste pour Percy. Serait-il venu lui rendre visite s'ils n'avaient pas un de fils ?

_ Non, il t'aurait rendu beaucoup plus de visites, s'ils vous n'aviez pas de fils, parce qu'il n'y aurait pas eu la menace de Zeus et d'Hadès._

Elle ignora la voix dans sa tête. Parce que ce n'était qu'un « peut-être » et ça le serait toujours.

Poséidon regagna la porte mais quand il l'eut ouverte, il se retourna pour la regarder. Sally le fixa avec un air de défi et il tira quelque chose de sa poche qu'il lui tendit. Un morceau de papier. Elle baissa les yeux dessus, ses sourcils se fronçant, avant de regarder à nouveau Poséidon, qui la fixait avec tant d'attention que ça la faisait presque rougir. _Presque_.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Regarde-le quand je serai parti, dit-il. Sur ce, la porte se referma et Sally entendit le rugissement de la mer. Des vagues sur le sable.

Il était parti.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le papier dans sa main, et le déplia. Il s'agissait d'un plan. Pas un plan ordinaire, que l'on pouvait acheter n'importe où, évidemment. C'était… une carte du Camp des Sang-Mêlés. Donc, c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait demandée de l'examiner une fois qu'il serait parti. Malgré la situation, Sally sentit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. C'était un dieu extrêmement puissant, et pourtant, il avait peur de sa réaction face à une carte. Mais le sourire disparut bientôt. Elle avait tourné le papier et lu la note, écrite de son écriture familière. Elle était étonnamment maladroite pour celle d'un dieu.

_ Pas pour le moment. Pour lorsque, toi et Percy, vous serez prêts. _

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, il font vraiment chaud au cœur ! J'ai vu que Yume46 et Lisasa m'avaient mis dans leur liste d'histoires favorites ça m'a fait super plaisir dans la mesure où c'est ma première fic et que je ne suis jamais sûr à 100% de mes traductions.

Nora Halliwell


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Cinquième visite

Percy, dix ans et renfrogné, était assis sur le banc du parc.

Parce que sa mère avait décidé de l'emmener aujourd'hui… Elle avait promis, en fait. Mais alors, ce stupide, cet idiot de Gaby-Pue-Grave avait décidé de venir avec eux. Sa mère avait rapidement semblé s'adoucir pour qu'il vienne. Cela avait fait enrager Percy. Pour un enfant de dix ans, Percy était étrangement soupe au lait malgré un tempérament sage. Sa mère, Sally, était allée chercher une glace pour Percy, et avait laissé Gaby s'occuper de lui. Bien sûr, Gaby étant Gaby, il avait laissé Percy sur le banc, après lui avoir fait promettre, de ne pas bouger d'un centimètre, pour aller parler à un de ses copains de poker qu'il avait reconnu à travers le parc.

Ce qui avait laissé Percy seul, assis sur le banc et presque bouillonnant de colère. Il donna un coup de pied dans une pomme de pin, tirant trop fort et il soupira lorsqu'elle roula hors de portée de son pied. Percy croisa les bras, battant des pieds et rejeta la tête en arrière, exaspéré. Où était donc sa mère ?

-Ça te dérange si je m'assois là ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir un homme à l'air familier qui le regardait fixement avec curiosité. Il souriait et était vêtu d'une chemise Hawaïenne… Percy aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu avant. C'était un sentiment étrange qu'il avait parfois. Comme si quelqu'un l'observait et qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais il soupira sur son banc et dit calmement, « Bien sûr, allez-y. »

L'homme s'assit à côté de lui et Percy le regarda avec prudence. Sa mère aurait probablement crié d'une voix rauque si elle avait entendu qu'il avait laissé un étranger s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais là, c'était différent. Cet homme semblait familier. C'était en fait comme s'il avait une aura familière pour Percy. Percy ne put s'empêcher de prononcer la question qui se pressait contre ses lèvres.

« Vous semblez familier. »

Il sourit largement à Percy qui se détendit un peu. « Toi aussi , dit l'homme qui semblait amusé par les mots de Percy. Peut-être que nous nous sommes croisés auparavant. »

Percy réfléchit profondément pendant une seconde. Certains souvenirs semblaient ravivés par le visage de l'homme, mais il ne pouvait les faire remontés à la surface. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Désolé, je ne me souviens pas. Mais vous me semblez familier. » L'homme sourit à nouveau, et Percy ne put s'empêcher de sourire désabusement, se protégeant les yeux des rayons du soleil quand il regarda l'homme pour lui parler.

« Je ne devrais pas vous parler, dit-il, ma mère n'aime pas que je parle aux étrangers. Et _Gaby _sera bientôt de retour. »

« Gaby ? demanda l'homme, son sourire s'estompant légèrement. C'est ton beau-père ? »

« Ouais, dit Percy, ses yeux se rétrécissant. Comment _vous_ savez ça ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules. « J'ai un bon instinct, je suppose. Mais ce Gaby… Est-ce que tu l'apprécies ? »

Percy regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que Gaby était loin, sa mère aussi, en y réfléchissant, et puis soupira. « Non, je déteste Gaby. Il est horrible. Il… il _sent._ »

Cela fit éclater l'homme d'un grand rire, et Percy eut envie de rire aussi quand il le fit.

« Bonne description, dit-il. Je peux bien l'imaginer. Est-ce qu'il est gentil avec toi ? »

Percy se mit à rire – ou plus exactement à renifler – amèrement. « Non, Gaby me haït. Il veut juste que je sois hors de la maison, la plupart du temps. Il veut que j'aille dans un pensionnat, qui est encore plus loin que ceux où je suis allé jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Peut-être que c'est pour ton bien, dit l'homme avec lenteur, en détournant le regard et en regardant momentanément le ciel, presque avec méfiance. Peut-être qu'un pensionnat serait bon pour toi. »

Percy grogna de nouveau. « Vous pensez aussi que je suis un idiot ? »

« Non, dit l'homme, d'un ton si étrangement ferme que Percy le regarda curieusement. Tu n'es pas stupide. »

« Mais je le suis », insista Percy, en croisant les bras et en regardant au loin, où il pouvait voir Gaby parler à son stupide copain de poker. Percy détestait aussi les amis de Gaby. Ils sentaient tous et avaient tous jeté Percy hors du séjour pendant les vacances quand il avait voulu regarder la télévision. La seule joie après ces évènements avait été quand ça mère lui avait apporté de la limonade bleue. Cela rendait Percy heureux de savoir secrètement qu'il avait contredit les stupides pensées de Gaby en buvant la boisson. « J'ai le HADA et je suis dyslexique. Ça me rend pas vraiment le premier de la classe, pas vrai ? »

L'homme sembla amusé par sa réponse, encore une fois. « Peut-être que ces choses vous seront utiles, un jour. »

« J'en doute, murmura Percy, faisant crisser ses baskets le long du chemin de gravier. Il entendit une inspiration, devina que l'homme allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais il entendit une autre voix qui n'était certainement pas la sienne. Parce qu'il sut instantanément à qui elle appartenait. Percy leva les yeux vers sa mère, qui avait l'air en état de choc.

« Pos… » Commença-t-elle, avant de se reprendre et de secouer la tête. « Percy, où est Gaby ? »

Percy haussa les épaules et indiqua la direction de Gaby. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur. Il fronça le nez à cette pensée.

« Il s'est débarrassé de moi pour ces horribles types qui ont mangé la pizza à même le sol. Il m'a dit d'attendre ici. »

Sally Jackson pinça les lèvres, son regard allant de Percy à l'homme auquel elle pensait au moins une fois par jour. Ce serait difficile de ne pas y penser étant donné le fait qu'il était le père de son… de _leur_ enfant. Percy. Elle aspirait à lui dire à présent, mais Poséidon lui lança un coup d'œil comme s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait.

« Euh, qui est-ce, Percy ? demanda-t-elle à la place. Percy leva les yeux vers l'homme assis à côté de lui et se tourna vers sa mère.

« Je sais pas. Mais il est gentil. »

Sally soupira presque devant l'innocence de son fils, sa naïveté. Il ne savait pas quel genre de personnes était après lui. Pour une fois, l'idée du camp des Sang-Mêlé s'imposa presque à elle, dans la mesure où Percy serait à l'abri, à l'abri des ennuis et informé de quoi faire dans les situations où son Dieu de père ne serait pas là pour le sauver…

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sally, soulevant un sourcil. Poséidon lui sourit presque timidement, comme si elle venait de dire autre chose. Elle eut peur à cette pensée. Elle inspira une bouffée de l'odeur qui l'avait encouragée à se marier en premier lieu. Ça sentait la bière rassise et les chips. Gaby.

Une voix dans sa tête, étrangement semblable à celle de Percy, prononça Gaby-Pue-Grave. Sally se mit presque à rire à cette pensée.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda, non, exigea plutôt, Gaby en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Poséidon. Sally ressentit le besoin de le défendre. _Comment, _au juste, osait-il lui parler comme cela ? Il était le père de Percy ! Et… et…

Sally ressentit l'envie que Poséidon face venir l'eau de la fontaine jusqu'à eux et la déverse sur Gaby. Mais Poséidon s'était levé, regardant Percy - Sally le remarqua – presque avec envie avant de regarder Gaby – elle remarqua le dégoût dans ses yeux et manqua presque encore de rire. _Presque_.

« Désolé. J'avais besoin d'un endroit pour m'asseoir. » Il hocha la tête en direction de Percy. « Ce fut agréable de te rencontrer, Percy. » Il adressa un signe de tête à Sally, ses yeux brillant familièrement. Sally se tourna en lui souriant alors qu'il marchait sur le chemin, passait la fontaine… et puis, il fut hors de vue.

« Indécent », murmura Gaby. Percy fronça les sourcils, et quand sa mère lui donna sa glace, il la regarda curieusement.

« Maman », dit-il doucement, de toute évidence, il ne voulait pas être entendu par Gaby. Pour être honnête, Sally non plus. Elle détestait Gaby autant que Percy. Peut-être même plus. Après tout, elle devait partager son lit avec lui chaque nuit… elle grinça des dents à cette pensée.

« Maman, je n'ai pas dit mon nom à ce type. »

Sally hocha la tête. « C'est bon. Il n'y a pas de problème, Percy. »

Percy accepta sa réponse et se leva, mais Sally ne manqua pas de remarquer la confusion dans les yeux de son fils. Gaby les poussa pour se placer debout entre Percy et Sally. Elle essaya de ne pas lui jeter un regard furieux. Percy en lançait suffisamment pour elle, de toute façon. Quand ils s'approchèrent de la fontaine, Gaby regarda la crème glacée de Percy et s'ébroua.

« Bleu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, un chewing-gum ? La bouffe colorée n'existe pas, j'te dis. »

Sally échangea un regard avec son fils, qui semblait sur le point de mettre sa glace face à Gaby. Heureusement, Percy sembla recouvrer son sang-froid, mais tout à coup, l'un des jets d'eau de la fontaine fit une embardé plus loin qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude, et cracha au visage de Gaby, à savoir à ses yeux. Percy eut un air étonné un instant avant de commencer à rire. Sally dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Gaby dévisagea son fils, et commença à murmurer une flopée de jurons. Sally lui jeta un regard désapprobateur et porta un doigt à ses lèvres tout en faisant face à Percy. Il étouffa un peu son rire, mais ne l'arrêta pas complètement.

C'en était assez pour elle.

Elle jeta un regard en passant devant la fontaine, près du chemin qu'ils venaient de quitter. Poséidon était debout, souriant et regardait son fils continuer.

Sally se surprit à lui sourire en retour.

Cinquième chapitre en ligne, plus qu'un et se sera terminé. J'espère qu'il a répondu à vos attentes. Avant de vous souhaitez une bonne fin de journée, je vais tout de même faire une petite parenthèse sur un message envoyé par Ninian de Winter (oui, oui, je sais, les expéditeurs et leurs bla-blas!) qui m'a fait très plaisir. A vrai dire, j'ai plusieurs fics en cours (certaines si vieilles que je les avais oubliées et abandonnées, honte à moi!) dont une que j'écris en ce moment et qui m'inspire assez. Le problème, c'est que j'ai peu de temps pour écrire et que du coup, j'ignore combien de temps je pourrais laisser entre deux chapitres. Si vous êtes comme moi, vous devez connaître l'insupportable attente d'un bon chapitre quand on est vraiment pris dans l'histoire. Et oui, Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs, vous écrivez des fics géniales et c'est de la torture t'attendre la suite! C'est pour ça que je me suis lancé dans la traduction. C'est plus rapide et ça me permet de poster un chapitre par jour mais si ça tente certains d'entre vous, je pourrais la poster. C'est un Sally&Poseidon. Comment ils se sont rencontrés, tout ça. J'ai remarqué qu'il y en avait beaucoup en anglais mais rarement en français alors je m'y suis mise. Voilà, le baratin est terminé.

A+ tout le monde

NH


	6. sixième visite

Chapitre 6 : Sixième visite

-Maman, s'il te plaît… Je veux pas y aller.

Il ne suppliait pas. Il ne pleurait pas. Percy Jackson, onze ans, regardait simplement sa mère avec de grands yeux suppliants. Quand Sally Jackson les croisa, sa poitrine se souleva quand elle remarqua à quel point il ressemblait à son père maintenant. Elle savait que Poséidon n'avait jamais eu la forme d'un enfant de onze ans, mais si ça avait été le cas, Sally était certaine qu'il aurait ressemblé à Percy maintenant. Elle, Sally, n'avait presque aucune ressemblance avec son fils. Quand elle, Percy et Gaby sortaient ensemble, les gens avaient tendance à leur donner une apparence étrange. Parce que bien sûr, Percy ne ressemblait en rien à Gaby. Elle redoutait de penser aux conséquences si ça avait été le cas.

« Je suis désolée, Percy, dit-elle doucement. Mais c'est la seule option qui reste. »

Percy soupira. Elle pouvait dire qu'il croyait avoir perdu _cette_ bataille. Sally posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et soupira avec lui.

« Ça suffit à propos de ça », dit-elle en essayant d'alléger son humeur. « Nous pourrions aller chercher un hamburger. Je vais te sortir pour le dîner. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Percy fronça les sourcils. Sally sourit intérieurement. C'était une habitude de son mignon.

« Ça semble… bien, je suppose. Mais est-ce que _Gaby_ viendra ? » Percy éternua le nom de Gaby. Sally essaya d'agir sévèrement, mais échoua lamentablement. Il était difficile de ne pas dire à son fils les choses sur son mari qu'elle-même pensait également.

« Non, dit-elle, un petit sourire narquois sur le visage. Juste nous. »

Percy s'égaya et se leva, en poussant sa chaise sous la table.

« Bon, Ça semble… génial. On peut partir maintenant ? »

« Dans un petit moment, dit Sally en prenant une pile de livres sur la table. J'ai besoin de rendre ceci à la bibliothèque. Je vais en avoir pour vingt minutes, trente, tout au plus. »

« Non, c'est bon, dit Percy en sautant sur place. Je le ferai ».

« Percy… »

« Non, c'est bon, répéta-t-il, en prenant ses livres des mains. Elle se sentit fléchir et, finalement, hocha la tête. L'odeur de Gaby autour de lui suffirait à masquer Percy à tout attaquant potentiel. Sally repoussa cette pensée loin de son esprit. Elle n'aimait pas penser à un Percy attaqué, jamais. Bien que, quelque part en elle, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps. Et la bibliothèque était à seulement deux pâtés de maisons. Percy l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire « au revoir » et quitta l'appartement, en prenant le double des clés avec lui. Gaby sortit la tête par la porte du salon.

« Où est-ce qu'il va ? demanda-t-il, le visage renfrogné. Sally sentit un sentiment de gêne familier augmenter face à ces questions anormalement inutiles. « Ramener mes livres à la bibliothèque, pour moi. Répondit-elle rapidement. Gaby grogna et quand Sally leva à nouveau les yeux, il était parti. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Parfois, elle voulait que les choses soient normales. Alors, elle ne serait pas mariée avec _lui_.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Sally se leva, secouant la tête. Il était plus que probable que ce soit Percy qui revenait, après avoir pris les mauvaises clés.

« Percy, dit-elle en allant déverrouiller la porte. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que c'est la clef bleue pour l'appart… Oh. »

Le dernier mot sortit doucement, trahissant son état de choc et de surprise. C'était Poséidon. Paraissant aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être, et semblant légèrement vieilli.

« Bonjour, dit-il, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur sans invitation. Sally ferma la porte derrière lui et le regarda en état de choc.

« Euh… Que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle n'avait pas voulu sembler aussi rude. Mais ses visites étaient rares et semblaient donc… un peu téméraires la plupart du temps. « Ils vont venir bientôt, dit-il à voix basse, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Sally prit conscience de sa proximité avec l'endroit où il se tenait et elle voulut faire un pas en arrière, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver la volonté de le faire. Elle allait demander qui était ce « _ils_ », mais elle avait déjà l'idée générale. Les monstres. Le mauvais genre de personnes. Sally avait l'idée générale. Et elle la détestait complètement, absolument, totalement.

« Il arrive à l'âge où ces choses commencent à arriver. »

« Tu as de la chance que Percy ne soit pas ici en ce moment », dit Sally en fronçant les sourcils. Poséidon soupira.

« Je sais. Je l'ai vu partir - Ses lèvres se pincèrent – Il ne devrait pas être autorisé de sortir de son propre chef. »

Sally ne put s'en empêcher. Elle rit.

« Je suis désolée, mais tu n'as pas le droit de me dire où il peut et où il ne peut pas aller. Tu n'es jamais ici. Tu ne le vois ou ne lui parles jamais, donc tu ne peux pas me le dire à moi, sa mère, qui a veillé sur lui chaque jour depuis qu'il est né. » Termina-t-elle, bouillonnante. Poséidon ne se fâcha pas, cependant. Bien que ses yeux étincelaient légèrement. Elle reconnaissait ce regard. Mais il n'allait pas lui laisser passer ça. Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, et Gaby apparut, semblant moitié confus, moitié livide.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il. Sally recula instantanément, mais Poséidon resta où il était. Il semblait en colère contre Gaby, pour une raison quelconque. Mais en fait, il ne cria pas et ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

« Gaby, c'est… heu… un de mes amis », commença brutalement Sally. Gaby, incrédule, leva un sourcil sale. « Nous rattrapons juste le temps perdu. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, l'incrédulité gravé sur chaque trait de son visage décharné.

« Oui ».

Gaby fronça juste les sourcils et les dévisagea un certain temps, avant de rentré dans le salon. Sally savait qu'il serait de nouveau là dans une minute, plus en colère que jamais. Poséidon semblait le savoir aussi, car il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, en tenant ses bras dans ses mains et commença à parler rapidement.

« J'ai tous les droits, dit-il, les yeux orageux. Percy est mon fils. Je ne peux pas être là autant que toi, Percy ou moi-même le voudrait, mais je le vois. Je suis ici beaucoup plus souvent que tu ne le penses. Et je me soucie de Percy. Il. Est. Mon. _Fils_. Je veux qu'il soit en sûreté et je veux qu'il soit sauf. »

Sally était trop choquée par ces mots pour le moment.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin, desserrant son emprise sur son bras. Mais tu dois savoir que je m'en soucie. - Silence - C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé une protection pour Percy, à sa nouvelle école. »

Sally fronça les sourcils, curieuse.

« Une protection ? »

« Un satyre, dit Poséidon, parlant de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il avançait. Il s'appelle Grover. Il a l'air plus jeune que lui, mais il est plus que qualifié, j'en suis certain. Il s'occupera de Percy à sa nouvelle école. Veille sur lui. Juste au cas où. »

Sally ouvrit et referma rapidement la bouche. Quand elle trouva enfin ses mots, elle laissa échapper : « Mais Percy ne sait rien de tout cela. A propos de qui il est, de qui _tu_ es. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Poséidon, elle vit une expression de douleur et un vraie ombre de regret sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il gravement. Je le suis vraiment. »

Il se redressa et lâcha complètement prise sur les bras de Sally. « Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il encore, avant de se pencher, hésitant, et d'embrasser doucement Sally. Elle fut choquée avant de porter la main à sa joue. Il la dégagea et se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter approximativement : « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Sally savait qu'il voulait dire beaucoup plus par là.

Poséidon s'apprêta à partir, se dirigeant vers la porte mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'ouvrir, Percy entra, jetant les clés de côté.

« Désolé, maman, la bibliothèque était fermée. Je… »

Il se figea quand il vit Poséidon. Sally fut surprise de voir Poséidon regarder fixement son fils, comme s'il cherchait à mémoriser son apparence.

« Je… vous êtes le gars du parc, » dit Percy, surpris. Poséidon hocha la tête en sortant de sa transe.

« Oui. Adieu, Sally. Percy. »

Il disparut par la porte et quand Gaby perçut le bruit de la porte de bois, Sally entendit crier :

« Sally ! Donne-moi une bière, veux-tu ? » Ce n'était pas une question, Sally le savait. C'était un _ordre_. Percy jeta un habituel regard noir sur la porte. Il était évident qu'il détestait Gaby. Sally ne lui en voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle tenait une note à la main. Tournant le dos à Percy, qui s'était dirigé vers la cuisine (définitivement _pas_ pour chercher la bière de Gaby, c'était certain), elle la déplia et la lut.

_Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. Je suis désolé. Mais je ferai en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité._

Sally leva les yeux quand Percy revint dans la pièce.

Parce qu'elle savait que Poséidon s'assurerait toujours que leur fils était en sécurité, même de loin.

Et mine de rien, c'est déjà la fin. Six visites, six chapitres. Si vous avez des notions d'anglais, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, même petits, à l'auteur de cette fic : alwaysuptonogood qui l'a publiée sous le nom de **Six Times Poseidon Visited. **Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir**.**

Pour conclure sur cette traduction, je dirais que j'ai été très contente de la publier sur ce site et de vous la faire partager. Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont lue et particulièrement ceux qui m'ont fait part de leur avis au fil des chapitres via des messages toujours très gentils. Merci à tous!

Nora Halliwell


End file.
